Lost Secrets
by DreamYourOwnDestiny
Summary: As far as she new she was an orphan, lost, unwanted...But that all changes when she gets kidnapped and taken to Neverland, by the one and only Peter Pan. What does he want with her and how does her troubled past fit into his plans? Will she finally find out who she is or die trying...
1. Prologue

_Hi! So this is my first Pan/OC story, EVER! I'm nervous, but so excited at the same time. This chapter is sort of like a get to know the character and her situation, it doesn't have any action or anything. But, I promise next chapter will be way longer and one hundred time better. Please read and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own OUaT or any recognisable characters. Except for Jessi. She's miiinnnneeee..._

* * *

_Where am I and why is it cold and dark._ Was the first thought the young girl had as her eyes fluttered open to see the world around her. Slowly she picked herself up letting her long, brown, curly, locks tumble over her shoulders and cascade down her back. Wearing a simple yet elegant red gown and a small tiara on her head. Made her look like she had fallen straight out of a fairytale.

Looking around all she saw was forest at first. But as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could faintly make out some sort of road. Taking her chances she held up her dress a little to stop if from dragging in the dirt and started down the road. Hoping that it will take her somewhere.

That was four years ago. The day she appeared out of thin air into this world with no memory or family that could be traced back._ It's like magic. _They would often say. But she would reply back saying. _Not magic...fate. _Even though people would think that it's a bad thing being abandoned. To the girl it felt like she was being rescued, from something that she could not remember.

So here she is today, with a new identity and home. Now she's known as Jessica, though she prefers Jessi and she lives in a foster home with five other children ageing from eight to Jessi's age, seventeen. She is about to turn eighteen in a month and then she will be free to go wherever she wants to go in the world. Maybe even find out what truly happened to her all those years ago.

* * *

_Yes, I know. It's short and lots of monologue, but I wanted to put a little of Jessi's back story and not give too much away to soon. Please give this story a chance, I promise it will be worth it. I have the story planned out and I'm really excited to write it. Please let me know what you think and if I get a good response I will update tomorrow :)_


	2. The New Kid

_Thank you for reviewing and VesperLogan12, ElliGordon, Firecrane930, SnowFlakeMoon, and The-Lost-Gem for fav/following this story and all the guest readers out there for taking the time to read this story, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own nor claim to own OUaT or any of the characters._

_P.S Italics are Jessi's thoughts (just so you don't get confused)_

* * *

" Jessi...Jessi" An eight year old boy whispers while shaking Jessi a bit to wake her up. After a few more whispers, Jessi slowly starts to wake up. Looking at her clock she jumps up and stumbles out of bed. " Shit. Matt, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Jessi pushes past Matt and quickly putting her hair into a messy bun, before putting on a pair of ripped jeans and a sweater.

" Sorry." Mumble Matt looking down as Jessi stumbles to put her shoes on, before bending down so that she was at Matt's level.

" Hey. It's ok. I should've learn by now to set an alarm." Jessi says earning a small smile from Matt. " Now come on. Before we're late." Jessi grabs her bag and Matt's hand leading them out of the room decorated with six bunk beds for the children.

Reaching the top of the stairs, they could hear their foster parents yelling at each other. Every morning it was the same, her "father" would come home drunk and her "mother" would start yelling at him. Not paying much attention to it they walked down the stairs and left the house making their way to the primary school first to drop Matt off, before she went to the high school. At least Matt wouldn't get in trouble for being late.

" You be good okay. And remember if anything happens you can talk to me." Jessi told him just as the bell rung signalling the start of class. " I've got to go."

" Bye Jessi." Matt waved before turning and running into the building alone with the other kids.

Jessi sprinted toward the high school which was a two good blocks away only to collide with someone as she turned to run up the stairs. " I'm so sorry." Jessi apologised quickly, bending down to help the boy pick up the books he dropped.

" It's fine." Looking up she noticed that she had never seen him before and she had never really been interested in any guys before, but he was gorgeous, with dirty blonde hair and forest green eyes.

_" Snap out of it Jessi." _Jessi thought as she said. " Hey, are you new here. I mean I just haven't seen you around before." _And like I would forget meeting someone like him...Seriously?!_

" Yeah...Do you happen to know where I could find room 46." He takes the books that Jessi picked up from her.

_Are you serious? He's in the same class as me! "_ Yep, it's my home room." _Play it cool Jessi._

" Cool, I guess we're in the same class."

" Yeah." Mutters Jessi as she walks next to him and enters the building. They are the only ones in the hallway as everyone else has gone to class.

" So...I'm Peter by the way."

" Jessi." She smiles at him, stopping in front of her locker and opening it. " Just let me get my books and then we can go to class."

Grabbing her books she closes her locker and together they walk to the classroom. _I'm gonna get in so much trouble. _Sighing she knocked on the door before opening it, at the noise everyone in the room turned and looked at the Jessi and Peter. " Jessica. Late again I see." The teacher muttered.

" Sorry Mr Smith, but I was helping the new kid." Jessi gestured to Peter.

" I guess it's okay then. Just try to be on time next time." Mr Smith sighed as Jessi and Peter entered the room and took a spare desk at the back.

" Trouble maker." Peter whispers to Jessi as he sat down next to her.

" Hey, it was your fault." Jessi whispered back.

" Jessica." Mr Smith said, when he saw her talking.

" Sorry." Jessi glared at Peter from the corner of her eye when she heard him snicker.

XXX

" Hey, Jess. Jess!" Turning around Jess saw Tiffany running to catch up with her. _What the hell does she want with me? _

" Yeah." Jessi answer confused.

" I'm having a party this weekend and I thought you might like to come." Tiffany handed Jessi an envelope.

" Um...Thanks." _Seriously, what is going on, I never get invited to one of their parties. _

" Oh, and bring the hottie too." Tiffany looked over at Peter who was sitting at a table. _Of course. _Jessi mentally rolled her eyes and sighed. As if they would invite her simply because they wanted to, it was all a set up to get to Peter.

" Sure." Jessi replied through clenched teeth watching as Tiffany turned and walked back to her table.

" What was that about?" Asked Peter as Jessi sat down next to him with her food.

" Oh, it's just Tiffany being Tiffany." Jessi rolled her eyes as Peter laughed a little. " I got invited to a party."

" I though that would be a good thing."

" They do this sort of thing all the time, where they pretend that they are welcoming and all that and then they set up a prank or something that everyone beside you is in on. I'm not even going to go." Jessi mumbled the last bit quietly. The truth was that she wanted to go, anything was better than being at "home" or maybe being publicly humiliated again wasn't.

" I think you should go and ignore them, maybe talk to different people." Peter suggested.

" She wanted you to go as well." Jessi mumbled.

" Cool, now I will be there so no one will make fun of you or prank you. You better get ready to have the best night of your life." Jessi smiled. She had only met him today, but it felt like she had known him her whole life.

* * *

_Next chapter is going to be set in the past and will reveal some of Jessi's past. Thank you for reading :) Until next time..._

_Also, please vote on the poll on my profile. The shows there are the ones that have been chosen so far, now it's just narrowing it down to two shows._


	3. Secrets Revealed

_Thank you to the all the people who have added this story to your Alerts and Favourites list it really means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I have put the links to Jessi's outfits on my profile if you want to see them._

_Enjoy :)_

_Italics = Jessi's thoughts_

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT or the characters. _

* * *

Wonderland Past

A fourteen year old girl runs through the forest hold the ends of her red dress up to avoid it getting caught on a branch and ripped. The Queen only allows her a few hours of freedom, before she has to be back at the castle for her lessons and she certainly does not want to waste it. Jumping over the last log, she comes to a clearing and can see two people; a man and a woman.

" Alice!" The girl tackles Alice and wraps her arms around Alice's waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

" Hey. What about me?" The man says with a fake frown on his face.

" I missed you too Will." The girl gives Will a hug.

" Good to see you survived." Alice commented.

" Barely." The girl mumbled.

" We have a surprise for you." Alice and Will smile at each other and look at the girl who slowly raises her eyes and looks confusedly between them. " We found a way to get out of here."

They both look at the girl waiting for her reaction. After a few seconds it finally clicked and she exclaimed, " Really?!" She was practically jumping up and down with a massive grin on her face.

" Uh huh." Alice nods. " We leave tonight."

" So why don't you go pack you bags and meet us back here at sunset." Will offers.

" Okay. Thank you so much." the girl quickly hugs both of them goodbye and hurries back to the castle her curls bouncing as she runs.

* * *

Our World Present

It was finally Friday the night of the dreaded party. _What am I doing? _Jessi sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had picked out a simple sleeveless red dress, black pumps and her black leather jacket. Deciding on leaving her hair out, Jessi put on some lip gloss before turning and walking down the stairs. She got to the bottom of the stairs and was about to open up the door when she heard her foster-mother say from behind her, " Where do you think you're going." Jessi just mumble an, "Out" before opening the door and slamming it shut behind her. She knew that when she got home she would be in trouble, but honestly she didn't care what they think anymore her birthday is in two and a half weeks and then she is out of there.

" Hey stranger." Peter caught up to Jessi walking down the street toward Tiffany's house.

" Hey." Jessi smiled at him. Over the past few days they had gotten closer and they both realised that they had a lot in common.

" You ready? You look great by the way." Peter added holding out his hand for Jessi to take as the walked up the front path.

" Thanks. You look good to." Jessi smiled taking Peter's hand. Stopping outside the door, Peter used his free hand to knock. The waited for a few minutes before Tiffany opened the door.

" Hi." Tiffany said with fake enthusiastically and a huge smile. " Come in." She ushered them inside.

As Jessi walked in she noticed that even though the party had only started a short while ago, there were already people obviously drunk and doing things they normally wouldn't do. " Where do we go." Jessi had to yell over the noise of the music so that Peter could hear her.

" This way." Peter led her through the crowd of people dancing to a door that led to a secluded courtyard. Leading her over to a bench he and Jessi sat down on it and looked up at the sky.

" It's so beautiful..." Jessi breathed.

" Isn't it? You see that star over there." Peter pointed to a group of stars. " The one to the right."

" Yeah."

" There is a legend about that star that says any wish you make on it will come true. No catches."

" Really?" Jessi questioned.

" Why do you try it and see?" Peter suggested.

" Ok, I wish..." Jessi closed her eyes. _I wish that I could escape from this world and go some place where I don't have to follow anyones rules or behave and I fit in for once. _Jessi sighed and slowly opened her eyes again, only to let out a gasp at the sight before her. No longer was she sitting on a bench in a she seemed to be sitting on a log around a campfire that a group of boys were dancing around. Looking beside her she noticed that Peter was still sitting next to her but somehow his jeans and jacket had turned into old rag looking clothes and he was wearing a smirk that in some ways looked evil.

"Wha..." Jessi breathed out confused. _I must have passed out or something._

" Welcome to Neverland Jessi." That was the last thing Jessi heard before everything went black.

* * *

Wonderland Past

The girl quickly ran past the guards at the front of the castle and up the stairs to her room. Running into her room she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the Queen or otherwise known as Cora standing looking out her window. " When were you planning on telling me you were leaving, Hope." Cora stated more than asked as she turned to face Hope, who had despite her efforts, had gotten dirt and a small tear in the side of her dress.

" Never." Hope mumbled looking down knowing that she wouldn't get the opportunity to run away, much less leave the castle.

" You are so much like your mother think that you can escape me." Hope looked up, this wasn't the first time Cora had mentioned her mother.

" Really?" She always took the opportunity to find out more about her mother.

" Yes, it seems as if I am going to have to teach the same lesson to you that I had to do for her." Cora sighed.

Hope being around Cora a lot of the time knew what she was implying. " No! Please do hurt them!" Hope begged desperately, but it was too late, Cora had already disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed and please review. I like to know if you are enjoying the story or not :) _

_Also if you were wondering Hope = Jessi. Just thought I'd sum that up._

_Till next time,_

_DreamYourOwnDestiny_


	4. So Close, Yet So Far

_Thank you to TetraGirl for your review, I'm glad you like the story :) and thank you to all the people who added this story to their Alerts. I really does mean a lot to know that people are enjoying the story. _

_Italics = Jessi's thoughts_

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT or any of the characters, except for Jessi._

_Enjoy! :-D_

* * *

Neverland Present

Slowly Jessi started to come to. Opening her eyes she took in her surroundings. It seems like after she pass out, Peter had moved her, as she was now laying down on what Jessi had to admit wasn't the most comfortable bed in the world. _I guess it wasn't all just a bad dream. _Sighing, she sat up and stretched, before standing up and walking over to a window. Looking out she noticed that she was in a tree and quiet high up too it seemed, as not only could she see the boys dancing around the fire below, but she could also see just over the tops of the trees and out to the water surrounding the island. _Great, if I want to escape this place I'll either have to swim and steal some pixie dust...at least I think that's what they used in the movie._ Jessi laughed out loud at that thought. Who would've guess that Neverland of all places is real.

" What's so funny?" Peter questioned as he walked into the room, making Jessi turn around.

" Nothing." Jessi mumbled.

" Uh huh. Anyway, I think it's time that we introduce you to the Lost Boys. Don't you think?" Peter smirked._  
_

" Wait, Peter...You think your Peter Pan don't you." Jessi sighed putting two and two together. _This is going to be a long day._

" Not think, know, love." Jessi winced at the word and mumbled a whatever walking past him letting out something between a gasp and scream when she walked out the door and almost fell to her death. Peter wrapped his arms around her waist to catch her. " Okay then." Jessi panted from the adrenalin running threw her veins. " How do we get down? Is there like a rope or something?" Jessi looked around trying to get out of his grip, but he only wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

" Like this." Peter whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine before jumping off the edge. Jessi screamed and closed her eyes, feeling the wind rush threw her hair. After a while she noticed that it had gotten calm again and slowly opened one eye, only to see that they were on the ground and Jessi was in Peter's arms. It seemed that on the way down she had jumped into Peter's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Awkwardly, Jessi got out of his arms, mumbling a quick sorry and standing in front of Peter. _Well, I can cross flying out of here off the list._

XXX

It had been a couple of hours since Jessi had woken up on Neverland, she had been introduced to a couple of the Lost Boys and now she was sitting on a log watching them dance. Looking around to the other side of the fire she noticed Peter and another boy who she couldn't see clearly because of the hood covering his face. It seemed like they were talking about some huge secret that nobody else could know about, as they were speaking in hush whispers. She noticed Peter glancing at her every so often.

Jessi had tried multiple times to run away and they had all backfired. Even when Peter wasn't looking he seemed to know what she was planning. _It can't hurt to try one more time. _Taking a breath, she watched as he glanced at her before turning away, taking the opportunity she turned and took off into the bush behind her. She only got about ten paces before Peter appeared out of thin air in front of her. Letting out a shriek of surprise and fell backwards, landing on her back.

" I didn't want to have to do this love, but you leave me no choice." Peter smirked as two lost boys came up behind her and grabbed her arms restraining her. " Take her to the cages." _Seriously?! _Jessi struggled against their grip as they dragged her away and into a clearing where a cage was sitting on the ground. Throwing her carelessly into the cage they pulled it up into the air, next to another cage.

* * *

Wonderland Past

Once again Hope found herself running through the forest again, this time not being so careful with her dress, letting it drag along the ground behind her, collecting leaves and dirt. Running into the clearing, Hope let out a sigh of relief, seeing Will and Alice standing in front of her with a rabbit, perfectly fine.

" Hope, are you ok?" Alice asked upon turning around and seeing Hope standing with dirt and leaves all over her.

" She hasn't got to you yet." Hope sighed and ran up to them. " Quick, we have to leave now." Hope urgently grabbed both their hands and the rabbit started to open the portal. Hope didn't question how the rabbit was able to do it, all she was worried about was getting out of here.

" Wha..." Alice stumbled a bit.

" Oh, you're not going anywhere." They quickly turned around only to get flung away from the portal, landing hard on the ground.

" Rabbit!" Alice yelled, seeing him get flung into a tree and knocked unconscious.

" Now that that's taken care of. What should I do with you?" Cora sighed and glanced at the three of them, picking themselves up.

Looking behind Cora, Hope noticed that the portal was slowly closing, if only she could keep Cora distracted enough whilst using the little magic she knew to keep the portal open so they could sneak through. _She's really going to regret teaching me magic. _Looking at Will and Alice, she hoped they knew her well enough to know what she was planning on doing.

" You really should know by now that nobody double crosses me." Cora continued. " In order for you to become the person you are destined to be Hope. You must have no distractions." Cora raised her hand lifting both Alice and Will of the ground and choking them.

Hope concentrated on the portal, she had to get it open enough so that Will and Alice can escape, even if it means that she won't be able to. " Now you have two choices. You can come with me and forget about these peasants or watch them die." Cora smirked evilly.

Hope sighed watching the portal open again. " Fine, I come with you and do whatever you want me to. Just please, don't hurt them." Hope begged Cora who dropped her hand, letting Alice and Will fall to the ground.

Cora walked up to Hope and put an arm around her shoulders. " Good girl." Looking down Hope walked with Cora away from Alice and Will, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Will help Alice up, before they ran over and picked up the rabbit. They then jumped into the portal and Cora and Hope turned around in time to see it close. " See, they didn't even think of you. They were just worried about saving their own lives."

" You were right. Love is weakness." _I just have to make it believable and make her think that I'm on her side again. _Hope let a few tears run down her face and had to stop herself from flinching when Cora wiped them away, before they disappeared back to the castle.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review, Fav, Follow and I'll have the next chapter up soon :)_

Till next time,

DreamYourOwnDestiny

P.S. Please check out the poll on my profile. Thanks :)


	5. Am I Really Here

_Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who fav and followed :) Now that I have internet again, updates should happen quicker!_

_Italics = Jessi's thoughts_

_Disclaimer: I don't not own OUAT._

* * *

Neverland Present

As soon as Jessi was thrown in the cage and it was locked behind her, she seemed to jolted back into reality. _I'm on Neverland...with freaking Peter Pan and his "Lost Boys"...he's evil and older and not ginger. Wow my childhood has been ruined in less than twenty-four hours. I better not tell Matt about this...wait, if I'm here, who's looking after Matt. Dang it. I said I would always be there for him. _

Jessi screamed, kicking the door of the cage making it sway violently and causing her to shriek, falling backwards and grabbing onto the edges of the cage.

" That's not going to work." A voice said from her left. Turning, Jessi noticed a girl wearing a white night gown, looking through the bars at her.

" Oh, I wasn't trying to get out or anything...I'm just angry." Jessi sighed brushing the hair out of her face and turning to face the girl.

" How come?" The girl innocently asks her.

Jessi tries to not laugh, " Maybe because I thought my life was a bad as it could get, but no...now I am thrown into Neverland and am a prisoner of freaking Peter Pan and you...well, who the hell knows who you are-"

" Wendy Darling." Wendy smiles at Jessi.

Jessi throws her hands up in the air and rolls her eyes, " Of course. Who's next Tinkerbell, Tigerlilly."

" I know Tinkerbell lives here, but I have never heard of this Tigerlilly before."

" Great." Jessi mutters and covered her face with her hands.

" What does Peter want with you?" Wendy still smiles innocently at Jessi.

_Why is she still smiling like that? _" How should I know. He befriends me, kidnaps me and then locks me in a cage."

" Well, he never lets any girls on the island. So you must be special for something."

" Jee thanks. Why are you here then?" This Jessi was actually interested in. It had to be different from the movie.

" My brothers and I came back here to rescue an old friend, but apparently he already escaped and I ended up getting captured and forced to stay here in this cage. I've been here for over a century. I don't even know what happened to my brothers."

" I'm sorry. I know that if I had family, I wouldn't want anything to happen to them." Jessi sympathises.

" Of course you have family out there. I bet they're looking for you right as we speak."'

" Yeah, no gonna happen. I'm an orphan and perhaps maybe I had at least one person who cared for me like I did them. I would do anything for them, but now I'll never see them again." Jessi's thoughts drift to Matt and what will happen without her there to look after him. Looking into the distance she can slightly see a part of the jungle lit up and if she listens carefully she can her boys cheering and the soft melody of music...

XXX

Jessi is roughly awaken the next morning by her cage flying towards the ground and smashing against the ground, hard. " Ow! You couldn't be the least bit gentler!" She rubs the side of her head where she whacked it on the side of the cage coming down.

Pan doesn't say anything, instead her crouches down in front of the cage, smirking at her through the bars and with a wave of his hand the lock falls off and the door swings open.

Reaching inside, Pan snatches her arm and yanks her out of the cage, causing her to stumble and collide against his chest. Trying to pull away, only to realise that she can't because Pan has a strong grip on her arms, holding her against him. " Try another stunt like last night and you don't want to even think about your punishment." Pan whispers in her ear so they're the only ones who can hear. Pan loosens his grip, allowing Jessi to move back, but still keeping a firm grip on her wrist.

" Felix will take you to your new home, where you will get changed into something more suitable and Felix knows where to meet for our first lesson." Pan calls Felix over, who grabs Jessi's free wrist and starts dragging her down a path.

_Seriously! Has nobody ever heard of the word please! _Jessi yanks her hand free, " I can walk by myself." storming off down the path, clenching her fists when she hears chuckles from behind her.

XXX

They had been walking for what felt like forever, when they finally reached a tree...in the middle of nowhere, " Wow, if I ever become a monkey, I'll be sure to thank you." Sarcasm dripping off her every word.

Ignoring her, Felix walked up to the tree and knocked. Jessi watched as the tree transformed and an entire camp appeared before her eyes. _Okay, that was pretty cool. _

" This is where you will be staying." Felix opened the door to show a room full with beds, but instead of leading her to one of the beds, he led her up the stairs to the side of the room.

At the top of the stairs was a simple hallway with too doors either side and one a the end. " That's Pan's room." Felix pointed to the door on the left, " And this is where you will be staying." Felix opened up the door to present a, even though Jessi hated to admit it, quite a nice room.

On the bed she noticed a set of clothes laid out. " You can get changed in the room at the end of the hall." Okay." Jessi watched as Felix walked out of the room and down the stairs. Grabbing the clothes, she made her way to the room which ended up being a bathroom. Fixing her cloak around her, she noticed a bracelet and necklace, grabbing them and putting them on she walked back down stairs to meet Felix at the door. Without saying anything, he turned and walked into the jungle.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Please review :) If there is anything that you would like me to add into future chapter PM or review!_

_Thanks,_

_DreamYourOwnDestiny_


	6. Escaping Wonderland

Hey! I know this is short, but I will be posting another chapter later today. Thank you to everyone who Followed and fav, it really means a lot to know that people are enjoying the story :)

Italics: Jessi's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters, except for my OCs.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Wonderland Past

Once they had arrived back at the castle, Cora sent Hope up to her room to clean up and get changed since the clothes that she had on had been ruined. Walking down the hall towards her room, Hope knew what she had to do. So tonight, she planned on collecting what little valuable items she owned and running away, at a late enough time that Cora would be asleep. The only people stopping her then would be the Queen's guards, but for crying out loud they were cards, how hard could they be to get past?

Sighing she opens the door to her room and walks over to her closet to pick an outfit for dinner. Choosing an outfit, Hope walks over to her bathroom and gets changed, fixing her hair and make up quickly before making her way back downstairs to the dining room, where Cora was already seated at the head with a man to her left who Hope did not recognise.

_That's strange...I wonder what happened to his hand _" Hope."

" Hmm..." Hope blinks and looks at Cora who motions for her to sit down opposite the stranger, which she does.

" Hope dear, this is Killian Jones or as he prefers to go by, Captain Hook." _Well, that explains the whole hook for a hand thing._

" It's a pleasure to meet you." Hope smiles at Hook who returns it.

" Hook and I will be leaving for the Enchanted Forest tomorrow to finish some business with a certain person and I'm leaving you in charge."

Hope almost choked on her food when she heard that, " What? I know how to run a kingdom and your actually trusting me with a job like that?"

" Well, I don't know when I'll be back and you have been there and seen how I handle things. You will be fine." Cora smiles at Hope, while brushing some of her hair out of her face.

_I refuse to treat people the way that she treats them. if she leaving me in charge, then I am going to do thing my way. _" Okay."

The rest of dinner time was spent in silence with them each thinking of how they were going to complete their plans.

XXX

Dinner had long since passed and now Hope was sitting back in her room waiting for the right time to make her escape. All was silent and the only noise that could be heard was her breath, until she could faintly hear a scratching noise. Walking over to the window where it was loudest, she pulled the window opened and peered out, spotting something sitting on the window sill.

" Rabbit?" Hope whispered.

" Hope."

" What are you doing here?"

" Saving you. Now come on, we don't have much time." The rabbit jumped into the room and sat on one of the chairs

Hope hurriedly gets changed into something more suitable to running away, grabs her cloak and puts it on, flipping the hood up to cover her face. " Lets go." The rabbit quickly creates a portal and they both jump through.

Landing on the hard ground, Hope looks up and sees that they are definitely not in Wonderland anymore. Everything here was so tiny, the mushrooms, grass and the animals. " Welcome to the Enchanted Forest."

" Wait, I thought you were taking me to Alice and Will." Hope turned confused to look at the rabbit.

" I lied." That was the last thing Hope heard before everything went black.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Please Favourite, Follow, Review. It really means a lot :)

Also , if you are looking for the outfits that Jessi wears, you can find the link to those on my profile.


	7. Lessons

Hey! So I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who followed and faved and all the guests who read this. Also special thanks to puffgrace for your review :)

Italics: Jessi's thoughts

Also, the outfit that Jessi is wearing in this chapter can be found through my profile.

Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters, except for my OCs.

**Mild Language**

* * *

Neverland Present

" Hey! You do think maybe you could slow down just a little. It's not exactly easy to hike in bloody four inch heels." Jessi mumbled, after traveling for who knows how long and rolling her ankle or tripping every five steps, trying to walk on rocky, uneven ground. Jessi had had enough! Y_ou would think that he would pick something suitable for the forest, but no!_

Snapping out of her thoughts, Jessi realised that they must have reached wherever they where going, because Felix had disappeared and instead Peter stood in the middle of a clearing. " There you are! I was wondering when you would turn up." Peter smirked at her as she walked towards him.

" Well, it's not exactly easy to walk in four inch heels through a forest." Jessi glared pointedly at Peter, who simply smirked.

" But, you look amazing." Peter looked her up and down. _Creep._

" Look, can we just get on with whatever 'lesson' you had planned, so I can get home." Jessi sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

" Oh, your not going home. " Smirking when he saw Jessi look at him in anger. " What's there for you to go back to? A family who doesn't even know you exist half the time and the one person who you truly care about, what was his name? Matt. I wonder how he's coping knowing that you left him all alone."

" Leave him out of this. He knows I would never leave him like that unless something happened." Jessi spoke through clenched teeth and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. _This is what he wants. I have to not let him get to me._

" Don't you see? Nobody cared for you their, but here." Peter gestured around him. " You can have a family. You belong here Jessi, don't deny it." Peter picked up a stick from the ground and place it in her hands. " You can have everything you want here. All you have to do is believe."

" What? So I just have to say ' Abracadabra' and I'll get a rabbit?" Jessi waved the stick around sarcastically.

Not understanding the term, Peter just looked at her confused. " What?"

" Nevermind." Jessi mumbled.

" Just close your eyes and imagine something you want." Sighing, she complied and shut her eyes holding the stick in front of her. _Hmmm...what do I want...food! Grilled chicken sandwich with fries. _Opening her eyes she looked around, noticing that nothing had changed. " You didn't concentrate."

_Of course._ " Close your eyes and focus only on what you want. Clear your mind." Jessi took a deep breath and shut her eyes again, trying to focus only on the chicken sandwich.

This time when she opened her eyes, she noticed that the stick had been replaced with a plate full of fries and a chicken sandwich. " Cool." Jessi sat down and started to eat the sandwich. Glancing up when a shadow was cast over her, to see Peter standing with his arms crossed over his chest look down at her. " What?" Jessi asked with her mouth full.

" I say that you can wish for anything and you wish for food." Peter says with a smirk of disbelief.

" What? I was hungry, don't judge." Jessi continues eating.

" You'll have time to eat when we get back to camp." Peter waves his hand causing the food to disappear.

" Hey!" Jessi whines.

" Now, we need to move on to more important things. It is important that you learn how to use Neverlands magic, because you never know what the future will bring and you have to be prepared to defend yourself." Peter grabbed another sticked and place it in Jessi's hands. " Lets try this again. This time thing of a weapon, something you can defend yourself with." Without saying anything else, Peter made a sword appear in his hand and lunged at Jessi.

" Shit!" Jessi quickly jumped to the side, barely missing getting hit. " Are you trying to kill me!" Turning around, she quickly held the stick up when she saw the sword coming towards her. To her dismay the stick snapped in half when it connected with Peter's sword. " Great." Jessi quickly dodged another attack.

" Focus!" Peter took another swing at her.

" It's kinda hard to do that when there's someone trying to kill you!" Jessi yelled annoyed, ducking under the sword.

" What do you think a battle would be like. Now focus." Peter took a swing at her legs trying to trip her, but Jessi just jumped up and missed it.

_Okay focus, _Taking a deep breath Jessi jumped to the side and imagined a sword. _Come on, come on, come on. _Jessi broke her stare on the stick to glance over her shouder, seeing Peter walking towards her smirking, swinging the sword by his side. Looking back at the stick, she blinked in surprise noticing that it had turned into a sword._ Yes. _Quickly turning around in time forher sword to meet with Peter's, his smirk widening. " Now it's fair." Jessi hissed, pushing towards Peter, causing him to stumble backwards.

Peter smirked lunging at her. Jessi quickly put her sword up and twisted in, causing it to get locked with Peter's and then throwing Peter's sword out of his hands and into the air. _Woah. _Peter smirked. " How did I do that?" Jessi mumbled.

" See what you can do when you believe." Peter picked up his sword. " I think that's enough for today." Peter grabbed Jessi's hand before transporting them back to camp.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it :)


	8. Celebration

Hey! Thank you all so much for your continuous favs, follows and reviews it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes.

Italics = Jessi thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters, except for my OCs.

Enjoy :D

Neverland Present

" Woah." Jessi stumbled a bit as they appeared back at camp. " A little warning might be nice next time."

Ignoring her, Peter called Felix to take her back to her room to get ready for the celebration tonight. Grabbing her arm Felix dragged her through the jungle and to the tree that they all lived in. " What celebration was he talking about?" Jessi asked as she walked inside turning to face Felix with a questioning glance.

" Why, your arrival of course." Felix leaned against the doorway.

" I don't think that's anything to celebrate over."

" Well Pan obviously thinks it is. Now go get ready. Pan doesn't like to be kept waiting." Felix ushered her away.

Jessi ran up the stairs and into her room, opening the wardrobe she walked inside and looked for something to wear. _I have to admit, he does have a pretty good fashion sense._ After finding something she liked, Jessi made her way to the bathroom and got changed.

Once she had changed and applied her hair and make up. Jessi walked back down stairs and meet up with Felix, " Ready to go?"

" Yep." Felix grabbed her arm again and began to lead her back to camp. " You do know I can walk by myself right?"

" I know, but it's Pan orders. Can't have you running off again."

" Can you really blame me though?" Jessi shrugged and Felix let go of her arm as they had arrived back at camp.

" There's my Lost Girl. Looking amazing and beautiful as ever." Jessi turned around to see Peter walking towards her smirking.

" Yeah, yeah. Now what's the whole deal about a celebrate for my arrival?"

" Feisty." Peter walked closer to Jessi and whispered in her ear. " Did I ever tell you how much I love fire."

" Multiple times." Jessi put her hand against his chest to stop him from getting any closer.

" Good. You should remember it then." Peter took a step back and grabbed Jessi's arm. " LOST BOYS!." Peter shouted to get their attention. " Tonight we welcome our first and only Lost Girl!" Peter raised her arm and all the Lost Boys started cheering. " Now why don't you go have fun?" Peter motioned to the Lost Boys dancing around the fire.

" I'm not really the dancing type." Jessi sat down on the log next to her.

" Suit yourself." Peter turned and sat on a rock across the other side of camp. Pulling out a set of pipes her blowed into them and the most amazing, hypnotising song started to play. Jessi didn't know why, but it seemed as if as soon at the song started to play she had the urge to get up and join the Lost Boys dancing.

" Why don't you?"

" Huh." Jessi had zoned out and hadn't even noticed that Peter had stopped playing and was now standing next to her.

" So, why don't you join in?" Peter questioned.

" I already told you. I'm not the dancing type."

" For some reason I don't believe you. I could see the way you were watching them and wanting to join in."

" Nah, I'm right." Jessi leaned back a bit on the log. Peter sighed and grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet. " Hey!"

Ignoring her, Peter kept dragging her until the were right next to the fire with the Lost Boys dancing. " Pan clicked his fingers and his pipes started playing by themselves. Turning Jessi around to face him he put an arm on her waist and held her hand in his other hand. " You can hear the music can't you?" _I will not fall for his tricks. _So Jessi just nodded as Peter lifted her chin up so that she looked into his eyes. _He has really pretty eyes._ " It okay to have fun. After all you are going to be stuck her for a while."

" Fine, but only one dance okay." Jessi sighed.

" Deal." Peter smirked.

One dance turned into twenty. Jessi sighed as she yawned and rested her head on Peter's shoulder and swayed along to the music. " Looks like someones getting tired." Peter smirked.

" Am not." Jessi whined as she yawned again.

" Come on, let's get you to bed." Peter picked her up and carried her back to the tree house. Jessi closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. _What am I even doing. I will not fall for him...But what's one night going to hurt. I can go back to hating him in the morning._ Jessi sighed and snuggled further into Peter.

Peter smirked down at Jessi as he opened the door to the tree house and made his way upstairs. Even though Jessi denied it, Peter knew that she was starting to fall for him and that's exactly what he wanted.

Walking into Jessi's room, Peter gently put her down onto the bed and pulled the blanket across the end of the bed up to cover her and was about to turn around and leave when her hand grabbed his arm. " Stay." Jessi mumbled sleepily as she tried and failed to focus on him.

" Fine, but just remember it was your idea, when you wake up angry at me tomorrow." Peter warned as he climbed in next to her, putting her arms around her when she turned and buried her face into his chest. Peter smirked knowing that he had got her exactly where he wanted her to be.

Looks like things are heating up for Jessi and Peter. Also if you have a ship name for them either PM or review below. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review/fav/follow.

Thanks :D


	9. Meeting The Queen

_Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the follow, favs and reviews it really means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter and i'm sorry it took so long. This chapter is set in the Enchanted Forest, but don't worry Neverland will be back in the next chapter. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes._

_Italics: Hope's thoughts_

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own OUAT or the characters, except for my OC._

_Enjoy :D_

Enchanted Forest - Past

Hope groaned as she slowly started to wake up. Upon forcing her tired eyes open, she noticed that she could see nothing but pitch blackness. _Am I dead...No, I can't be dead. What did that rabbit do to me. _Blinking her eyes she tried desperately to focus on something, anything really, other than the darkness.

Suddenly the sound of boots hitting the stone floor echoed through her 'room.' Listening closely, she turned to face the direction that it was that the noise was loudest. They continued to get louder and closer, until they stopped and the sound of keys jingling in a lock came instead. Hope sat and stared at where the noise was coming from, until a door swung open, blinding Hope with the light hallway on the outside of her room.

Once her eyes had adjusted, Hope looked up to see two guards dress in black armour standing in front of her. " Stand." The guard on the left said.

" What? Who ar-" Hope blinked and stuttered.

" I said stand!" The guard commanded again, more forcefully. Making Hope jump and stand up. The second guard instantly took a tight grip on her upper arm, while the other guard tied her hands behind her back. Shoving her towards the door, " Walk." Hope stumbled back kept walking with the guards trailing behind her. _I am going to kill that rabbit..._

XXX

They had travelled up multiple stairs and walked down an equal number of hallways, before they finally arrived in front of two wooden doors, with guards stationed at both sides. The guard that had tied her hands together, knocked on the door. While the other once again took a grip on her arm. " Come in." Came a voice from behind the set of doors.

The guard turned the door handle and opened the door, walking in first with Hope and the other guard behind him. Hope looked over towards the balcony, where a woman wearing a black gown stood looking out across the forest. The guards stopped in the middle of the room and forced Hope to her knees., wincing when her knees came in contact with the ground. _Owww..._

Slowly the woman turned around to face them. " Is that her?" Hope could hear her walking over to them, before she stopped in front of them.

" Yes, your Majesty. We found her just near the border between yours and King Georges kingdom." One of the guards replied.

The Queen sighed, " Leave us." The guards nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind them.

" What is your name child?" The Queen questioned. Hope mumble an answer, " Look at me when I am speaking to you." The Queen's voice turned stern.

Slowly Hope looked up and into the eyes of the Queen, " My name's Hope, your Majesty." Hope spoke quietly, missing the look that came across the Queen's face.

" Hope...What a pretty name." The Queen mumbled.

" Thank you, your Majesty."

" Please call me Regina." Regina smiled as she walked behind Hope to untie her hands and help her stand up. " Do you want something to eat? I'm sure you must of had an eventful day." Regina led Hope over to the chair in front of the fireplace and handed her a drink. _What just happened? Why is she being so nice all of a sudden?_

" Thank you, Regina." Hope smiled and took a sip of her drink. Watching as Regina took a seat across from her and drank some of her own drink.

" Your not from around here are you?" Regina casually questions, watching Hopes movements very carefully.

Hope nervously laughs, " Is it that obvious?"

" Well, for one you dress much differently than here and secondly everyone in this realm knows who I am and are afraid of me, but you show no fear."

" It's true, i'm not from here, i'm from a land by the name of Wonderland...I'm guessing you've heard of it?" Hope asked, noticing the look on Regina's face.

" Yes, I've been there on more than one occasion. How'd you live there? As far as I knew, you could age in Wonderland. "

Hope sighed and looked at her lap, " The Queen Of Hearts cast a spell that kept me ageing, I was forced to grow up and be her personal slave, while everyone stayed the exact same as the day before." Regina knew now that this was her daughter and she would never let Cora take her way again. But that will no longer be a problem, seeing as she sent Hook to Wonderland to kill her.

" Well, that will no longer be a problem, seeing as your here now and Cora is getting dealt with." Regina and Hope stood up and Regina put her arm around Hope's shoulders, leading them out of the room and down the hall.

_How was it? The next chapter will be back in Neverland! Please review and follow, fav and i'll have the next chapter up soon. ^^_


End file.
